


late night blowjobs

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, McLennon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i was bored and wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all, honestly. Meaningless PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	late night blowjobs

How had he even gotten into this situation? One minute, he was reading in his own bed at the hotel. The next, he was pinned against the headboard of John’s bed by John himself.

“John,” Paul moaned. “John, what –“

“Shh,” John said, pulling away from Paul’s neck. “Don’t say anything. Just let me.”

Paul nodded, as if it was completely appropriate for your mate to have your wrists pinned above your head while he put his mouth all over you. Paul knew that it wasn’t a good idea. Anyone would walk in on them like this, moaning against each other. George and Ringo had keys to their rooms, it was band policy! Not to mention the cleaning lady. Or, even worst, _Brian._

And, Paul wasn’t gay! He liked, _loved_ , birds. Being gay was wrong and disgusting, and it made him think twice about his partnership with John Lennon.

But, Paul realized that he actually kind of liked it. John’s mouth was different from a girl’s, and no girl had ever kissed his neck before. John’s weight was different too. He was heavy on Paul’s lap, but Paul liked it. Paul liked having John above him, dominating him, making sure he didn’t move. It was kind of _hot._

John’s hand loosed on Paul’s wrist and Paul moved his hands to John’s hair, pulling him closer. John sucked on Paul’s earlobe and Paul whined.

“John, listen,” he said. “Stop.”

John pulled away again and stared at Paul with lustful eyes.

“We shouldn’t do this,” Paul said, fixing John’s ruffled hair. “This isn’t right. We could go to prison.”

John put his hands on Paul’s shoulders and said, “No one is going to find out, Paul. I promise. I’ll put the extra lock on the door, I’ll put the do not disturb sign up, fuck, we can do it in the bathroom if it’ll make you comfortable. It’s not wrong, Paul. People just tell you that because they don’t know what it’s like. It’s different, and people are afraid of different. If it makes you happy, it’s not wrong.”

John paused for a moment, as if he were thinking hard about what he was going to say next. “Do I make you happy, Paul?”

What kind of question was that? Of course John made Paul happy; he always had. But this was something completely different. Paul really had to think about this one.

Paul ran his hands over John’s heated cheeks and croaked out, “Yes.”

“Then, it’s not wrong. _This_ ” – John gave Paul a small kiss on his lips – “is not wrong. Now, it’s up to you whether or not we go any further. You call the shots. I’ll stop if you want me to and we never have to talk about it again. Alright?”

“Alright,” Paul said, nodding. Paul thought about how nice John’s lips felt on his skin, and the split second they were on his lips and wanted _more_. It was wrong to want more, his mind told him. But, what John had said kept flowing through his find. _Wrong, not wrong, wrong, not wrong, wrong . . ._

“Not wrong,” Paul said softly before placing his lips back on John’s. Paul felt John smile for a split second before he went back to complete seriousness, his main focus Paul’s lips. Paul’s hands gravitated to John’s neck and his arms wrapped around it and pulled John closer. John shifted positions and pulled Paul onto his lap, and Paul wrapped his legs around John’s waist. Paul thought they must look ridiculous and resemble koalas, the way they fit together.

Paul pulled away and said softly, “Lock the door.”

John scooted to the edge of the bed, and in a quick motion, stood up, putting an arm under Paul’s butt. Paul squealed, and tightened his grip on John. John chuckled and said, “I’m not going to drop you, Paul. I’ve got you.”

Paul nodded and pressed his face into John’s chest. He heard John lock both doors and then they sat back down on the bed. Paul brought his face back up to John’s and their lips connected again, almost like magnets. Paul pushed his fingers into John’s hair, tugging at it gently.  John’s hands rested where Paul’s arse met his thighs and every now and then, he’d stroke that spot softly.

Soon enough, they pulled away for air, but their lips continued to brush gently. Paul massaged John’s scalp and whispered, “Do you think anyone will come in?”

“They can’t,” John said. “I’ve locked the doors.”

“I know, but if you slid a knife or something through the door, you can push the loop from the hook and use their key to undo the other lock,” Paul said.

John watched him in wonder and said, laughing, “If they go through all that trouble, I think they deserve a little peek.”

Paul frowned. “John, I’m serious.”

“Stop worrying!” John said, pushing Paul off of him and climbing over him. Paul bit his lip. “No one is going to come in here and see us, okay? George and Ringo are either asleep or out because they won’t answer the phone. Same with Brian. Please, stop worrying.”

“When did you call them?” Paul asked.

“Earlier,” John said, laughing. “I knew you’d get all worried, so I kind of told them to spend the night out and I’d pay all the expenses.”

“You’ve been planning this, haven’t you?” Paul said, slithering out from under John. “You’ve been planning to seduce me!”

“Paul, I’ve been seducing you since the day we met,” John said, placing a hand on Paul’s face. “I’ve been planning _this_ for about a week.”

Paul frowned.

“What did they say when you told them to go out?” Paul asked.

“Nothing, really. George has been dying to leave, and you know Ringo will follow him like a lost puppy,” John said, chuckling. “I called Brian, but he must already be gone.”

“Or he’s getting a little homoerotic action of his own,” Paul said.

John laughed and pulled Paul back under him. He reattached their lips and this time, Paul felt more at ease knowing that no one was going to walk in on them. Paul’s hands slid down John’s back easily and their lips melded together as if they’d been doing it their whole lives. Paul’s hands went back to John’s hair, loving how it felt in his fingers. If the Beatle haircuts had any advantages, it was that there was more to touch – and _pull._

Paul didn’t know what it was, but something about pulling John’s hair was so _sexy_. Maybe it was the way John’s breath would hitch when he did so, and John’s hips would rock a little. Getting a bit daring, Paul tugged harder then he should’ve. John pulled away from Paul’s mouth and whispered, “Fuck.”

“Did that hurt?” Paul asked, afraid he’d already fucked up.

“Yeah, but that’s alright. I, uh, it wasn’t bad,” John said. “You could do it again if you, um, wanted to.”

Paul chuckled at John’s hesitance and pulled a John’s hair roughly, causing John to close his eyes and buck into Paul’s hips. Paul groaned at the friction, and kept tugging at John’s auburn hair, wanting _more, more, more_. John placed his lips back on Paul briefly before pulling away and saying, “How far do you want to go?”

“I don’t know,” Paul said, stroking John’s stinging scalp. “Let’s just keeping going and I’ll decided what I want.”

“Okay, whatever you want,” John said, pushing himself off of Paul so he was sitting on his calves. Paul did the same, and the two men were facing each other, contemplating the next move.

“Can you take your shirt off?” Paul said, scratching at the duvet nervously. John nodded and began to unbutton his shirt, and eventually slid it off his shoulders and placed it on the ground next to the bed. John shirtless wasn’t anything exciting. Paul had seen John naked before, too, so John’s chest wasn’t going to make him cum in his pants or anything. What did turn Paul on was the fact that John had complied so easily with Paul’s silly request, and that John was being patient with him. It turned him on physically and emotionally, as well.

Paul smiled and ran his hands over his blushing cheeks and giggled.

“What is it?” John asked, laughing.

“You,” Paul said, and crawled toward John a little, so they were only a few inches from each. “Can I take my shirt off?”

“If you want to,” John said, tugging at Paul’s him. “Or I could take it off for you.”

Paul nodded, smiling. John pulled the shirt off and threw it where he threw his earlier. Paul liked that they were both shirtless now. It felt comfortable and much more intimate. Paul wrapped his arms around John’s neck and brought their lips together. This kiss was gentle and Paul took his time with it, wanting to actually feel how John’s mouth moved against his. John’s hands rested on Paul’s hips.

John pressed Paul down onto the mattress, and began to kiss down Paul’s neck again. Again, no one had kissed Paul’s neck before, and Paul wondered why not. He kissed bird’s necks, so what was the difference? Paul realized that when it came to sex, birds kind of had it easy. Paul pressed John’s face closer to him, and John began to kitten lick Paul’s neck, causing Paul to giggle. John chuckled into Paul’s skin and moved down to his chest.

John pressed a chaste kiss to each nipple and sucked bruises into the expanse of skin on Paul’s stomach. Paul wondered how long the bruises would be there and whether or not when they left if John would leave more. Paul secretly hoped that John would leave more and would give them to him often, but Paul didn’t say anything like that, because it was weird.

John left one above and below Paul’s belly button and Paul began to grow nervous about how close John was getting to his crotch. There was a bulge there, and Paul wondered if John would go straight for it or ask Paul what he wanted.

John placed his hands under Paul’s thighs and pushed them up. Paul moaned under his breath.

“Can I suck you off?” John said, suddenly, into Paul’s thigh. “ _Please_ , you don’t have to touch my cock or anything just let me suck your cock. I’ve wanted to for so long.”

Paul thrust his crotch into John’s face and whined, unable to speak. John, thankfully, understood and began to work on Paul’s fly after placing Paul’s knees on his shoulders. Paul moaned as John’s fingers pressed into his hardness slightly. Paul ran his fingers through John’s hair and pressed slightly.

“Aye, slow down,” John said. “I’m getting there, Paulie.”

Paul whined and thrashed his head to the side, bucking his hips up slightly. John growled and ran his teeth roughly down Paul’s inner thigh. Paul choked back a sob, but held his hips back, knowing John would soon get angry if he didn’t.

John slid Paul’s pants to his knee, and Paul kicked them off the rest of the way. Paul thought that John was going to pull his underwear down next, but John nestled his face into Paul’s crotch. Paul groaned and said, “John, please.”

“Shut up,” John said impatiently. “Or I’ll dump you in a cold bath and be done with you.”

Paul nodded his head and said, “O-Okay, but, just _don’t tease_.”

“I won’t,” John said, running his hand over the outline of Paul’s cock. “I just want to have a little fun with you, toy around with you. You’re so hot, Paul, so pretty. I can’t help but want to see you whine.”

Paul, out of spite, tried to hold it back, but he let out a long whine. John chuckled and ran the bridge of his nose along Paul’s cock and Paul’s back arched as he felt John’s hot breath. Paul decided to simply run his hands over John’s face, hoping that John would allow him some kind of contact. Thankfully he did, and eventually, he pulled Paul’s boxers off.

Paul moaned at the cold air on his cock, but it was quickly replaced by John’s warm mouth. Paul let out a noise, and dug his fingers into the duvet. Paul threw his head back and gasped. John’s mouth was slick and tight, and the suction on his cock was amazing. Paul could tell that John wasn’t experienced when it came to blowjobs, but it was good nonetheless. Paul brought his hands to his chest and scraped his nails over his skin, causing red marks. It stung, but Paul was too far in to care.

Paul looked down to where he and John were joined. John’s lips weren’t that exciting before, but now that they were wrapped around Paul’s cock, they were amazingly sexy. John looked up at him through his lashes, and that turned Paul on more than anything. Paul put his thumb on the corner of John’s mouth and felt himself enter and exit.

“Ah,” Paul said, running his finger through John’s hair with one, the other scratching at the skin on his thigh. “ _John! Ah! Fuck!”_

Paul could feel his stomach tighten and loosen in the familiar sensation of pre-orgasm. His hips bucked up but John didn’t stop him this time. He stilled his mouth and dug his nails into Paul’s ass. Paul thread his fingers into John’s hair and began to fuck John’s mouth. Sweat clung to his skin and he was so close he could fucking _taste_ it.

Drool was sliding down his cock and it pooled at his navel. Paul thrust a few more times before pulling John off of his cock and bringing him to his mouth. They kissed sloppily while Paul put his hand around his cock and began to jack himself off. John’s hand joined in and with a few quick thrusts, Paul was cumming over their fists.

“Oh, fuck!” he grunted. “John, John, John…”

John smiled as he pulled back and sat on his haunches.

“Was it good?” John asked, licking his lips.

“Yeah,” Paul said, grinning. “It was good.”

John got up to go to the bathroom and Paul said, “Where are you going?”

“To finish myself off,” John said. “Didn’t know if you wanted to.”

“Git. Come here.”

John sauntered back over to the bed and stood at the edge. Paul scooted to where John sat and looked up at John with half-lidded eyes. He placed a hand over John’s crotch and moaned at how hard John was. Paul quickly unzipped John’s pants and pulled them down along with this underwear. John’s cock stood hard and swollen and Paul chewed at his lower lip as he thought about this approach. He knew he couldn’t handle a proper blow but he could do _something_ to thank John for his efforts.

Paul took John in his hands and began to pump slowly and watch John’s head peek out from his foreskin. Paul stroked John a few times before he slowly leaned forward and licked the tip. John moaned above him and rubbed Paul’s hair, coaxing Paul gently. Paul continued to kitten lick the head while he moved his hand up and down the shaft.

Paul got a little bolder, encouraged by the sounds John was making above him, and took the tip between his lips and sucked gently. John pushed Paul’s chin up a little so they locked eyes. John smiled at him, all toothy and silly, and Paul pulled off and spit onto John’s shaft and began to pump faster. John’s smiled was replaced by an open mouth and moans fell out.

“Paul, oh my God,” John said. “Faster, I’m so close.”

Paul put his lips back onto John’s head and sucked while he sped up his fist. After a minute or so, John pulled Paul off and came on his face.

Paul sat in shock as the sticky substance covered his face. One of his eyes was closed, covered in the gunk, and it sat on his cheeks and lips. John took a moment to recover before he took in the scene.

“Holy shit,” John said, genuine concern in his voice. “I just do that to the birds and I forgot that you were _you_  and I just-“

“Shh,” Paul said, and coughed a little as the gunk got in his mouth. “It’s alright. It’s not gonna kill me; I was just shocked.”

“Here, I’ll go grab a cloth,” John said and disappeared into the bathroom. Paul gathered most of the goop onto his fingers and licked it off. Paul grimaced at the taste and wiped his fingers off on his thigh.

“Taste good?” John joked as he sat next to Paul and ran the wet cloth over his face. “I told you I was bringing a cloth.”

“I know,” Paul said sheepishly. “I just wanted to test it out, you know, for future reference.”

“You gonna be blowing anymore chaps?” John chuckled, wiping Paul down.

“Last time I checked, you were my only male partner,” Paul said. “And it’s going to stay that way.”

“Oh, so there’ll be more times like this?” John asked, his voice going serious. “Is this going to happen again?”

Paul  chuckled and said, “I just swallowed your cum, John. I obviously care for you.”

“That doesn’t answer my question,” John said, pulling Paul into an embrace. “Is this going to happen again? Is this all I get?”

“No,” Paul said, smiling. “You stupid mop top.”

Paul put his lips onto John and they kissed gently for a few moments before John pulled away.

“What?” Paul asked.

“I just, I don’t know,” John said. “I don’t want to sound mushy or queer or anything.”

“We crossed the mushy-queer line a while ago,” Paul said.

“Good,” John said, smiling. “Because I have something mushy and queer to say to you.”

“Yes?”

“I love you,” John said.

“I love you, too,” Paul said.

They kissed again before they put on their pajamas. John was getting into the other bed when Paul grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back.

“Come on, same bed tonight,” Paul said. “You deserve it.”

John nuzzled into Paul’s chest and sighed, “Goodnight, Paul.”

“Goodnight, John.”

 

 

 


End file.
